Tío, creo que Evans es lesbiana
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "No". Lo que puede llegar a decir una palabra y la confusión que puede llegar a crear. James, un poco deprimido. Sirius lo intenta animar muy merodeadoramente, de forma y manera que él casi termina peor que James. Si es que... ¡malditos problemas léxicos!


_Disclaimer: ya sabéis… esto no es mío, por desgracia, porque si no estaría forrada. Ni el marco ni los personajes me pertenecen, démosle de nuevo las gracias a J.K Rowling de que matara a estos para que yo pueda escribir sobre ellos. _

_Hola… ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien… Bueno, tengo que pedir perdón por haber abandonado así tan de repente y durante taaaanto tiempo . Debo añadir que si, seguramente, os ha molestado el hecho de que lo hiciera, no debéis estarlo. Tengo motivos más que suficientes como ser (por fin, pero sí, ahora, ¡ya!)pre-universitaria… y para serlo, obviamente, tuve que trabajármelo. De forma y manera, que por eso tuve que dejar de lado desde el verano pasado (uff… que mal, así suena mucho más tiempo) mi… iba a decir hobby, pero es mucho más que eso, así que dejémoslo en FF. Así que, si a vosotros os ha molestado… a mi me ha dolido más._

_Y no, no pienso abandonar ni" Maldito Chucho" ni"Como el Perro y el Gato". Es una de las cosas que me he propuesto hacer antes de morirme ;D_

_Sin más… un Lily-James, más que nada, Sirius-James. Quiero que veáis lo intensa que considero esta pareja de amigos inseparables. En los buenos, y en los malos momentos. Siempre con ese toque tan…merodeador. Es fic va por todos ellos. Amigos y merodeadores. Todos tenemos alguno._

_Gracias por leer y… ¡bon profit!_

OoOoO

-No, Potter-se negó.- Qué parte del " no" no entiendes?-y ahí vamos otra vez.

-Venga, Lily… por favor-insistió.

-¡Evans, Potter!-redujo la corrección.

-Si es que tu futuro nombre suena bien y todo, ¿a que sí, pichoncito mío?-y tras la mirada matadora de la pelirroja, que se había de la impresión que le causó el mote, retrocedió con las manos en alto-Está bien, Evans…

Ella continuó su camino, lanzándole una última mirada nada agradable.

-¿Solo una oportunidad…?

-"Ene" "o", Potter. ¡No! ¡Nein! ¡Niet! ¡Non!

-Y tras esta impresionante demostración de variedad de negativas, ¿qué dices que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta y aceptes por fin el hecho de que seré el futuro padre de nuestros quince hijos?-preguntó con una sonrisa, despeinándose. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Córtatela!-gritó, sin detenerse y cruzando la salida del pasillo.

-De acuerd…-se interrumpió, consciente solo en ese momento de lo que le había dicho-¡Eh, espera! ¿Y cómo los haremos, entonces?-preguntó al aire, ya que Lily había desaparecido. Se llevó la mano al pecho, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión aterrada- ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!- y se dejó caer al suelo, sentado, apoyando la espalda en la pared y resbalando.

Así lo encontró Sirius, dos horas más tarde, con expresión de haber visto a un Severus Snape de pelo limpio y rubio platino cantando a lo Heidi; abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Eh, Cornamenta…te he estado buscando como un gilipollas hasta que me he acordado del Mapa del Merodeador…-se acuclilló, hasta quedar a la altura.- ¿Qué te pasa?-pero James seguía quejándose sin dar señales de vida. Sirius, cuya virtud no era precisamente la paciencia, empezó a agitarlo.- ¡James! ¡Bambi! ¡Potter, hostia!-gritó, dándole el guantazo de su vida en toda la cara.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-se quejó. El rostro de Sirius reflejaba una alegría indescriptible por hacerle reaccionar, el suyo… la marca de la mano de Sirius (dedos incluidos) sobre su sonrojada y adolorida mejilla.-¿Cuál es tu problema, Black?

-No despertabas, tío…-se excusó con carita de "Yo no he sido"-¿Qué te pasa, que pareces traumatizado?-James lo miró con una tristeza que le heló el alma.-Hermano, cualquiera diría que acabas de ver a McGonnnagall en camisón y sin depilar bailando la conga…-se preocupó-. James seguía con la mirada gacha-¡Merlín, pobre Jamie-Pooh! Ahora lo entiendo…-se sentó a su lado, con la misma expresión pintada en la cara.

-No, Sirius… es peor.-anunció mirándolo con pena. La cara de Sirius era un poema: pasó del aturdimiento al horror en una fracción de segundo.

-¿Peor que McGonnagall sin rasurar?-pensó en voz alta.- Uff… eso es difícil…dime, ¡no! Creo que no estoy preparado para algo así…-lo miró, orgulloso-¡Sé fuerte, James, yo sé que tu puedes…!-y se puso a pensar-¿Malfoy moreno, vestido de andaluza? No, por Morgana…estamos hablando de la mismísima Minnie…-siguió pensando hasta que se puso pálido.-Dios mío-ante el tono, James volteó a verlo con miedo. A saber en qué estaba pensando…

-¿Qué?

-¡Has visto a Snape con el pelo limpio y rubio platino cantando y saltando a lo Heidi por las mesas del Gran Comedor!-gritó, espantado. Lo cogió por los hombros, zarandeándolo-¡Merlín y sus tazas del té de las cinco! ¡Vamos a morir! Ya puedo ver los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis sobre Thershals… Oh, no-lloró, con amargura-¡y yo sin haberme acostado todavía con Amanda Thompson ni Elsa Pataky! ¡Señor! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-gritó, con los brazos abiertos al cielo. Una colleja, cortesía de James, lo devolvió a la realidad. Un poco bruscamente.

-¡Auuuuuuuuu!-se quejó- ¡Joder, Potter! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No te callabas, tío…-se excusó, con sonrisa "made in Potter" y la misma cara triunfal de Sirius momentos antes del melodrama más extenso por antonomasia de su vida.

-Esa cara ya es más normal, hombre…-sonrió, perdonándolo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Anda, cuéntaselo al tito Sirius, que él te entiende…-James volvió a su antiguo semblante.

-He descubierto una verdad terrible…-agachó la cabeza, deprimido. Oyó un "crack" y miró a Sirius extrañado, que tenía un bol de palomitas entre las piernas.

-¿Qué? Así es más emocionante. Tú sigue.-le instó, y añadió-¿Quieres?-le ofreció el bol. James se encogió de hombros y cogió un puñado.- ¡Pero no pares!

-Bueno, pues resulta que ya sé porqué mi amada Lily no quiere salir conmigo.-Sirius rodó los ojos-ni darse cuenta de que seré el futuro padre de nuestros quince hijos…

-A ver, deslúmbrame-suspiró Sirius, cansado-¿Por qué?

-Quiere que me la corte, y los tengamos por inseminación artificial-finalizó. A Sirius se le descolgó la mandíbula.

-¿QUÉ?-se le escapó en un grito.- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella _así_?

-No-negó con suavidad, pero con pena- Era eso, o pensar que es de la otra acera, porque no me explico entones porqué no acepta salir con el bombón aquí presente…

Sirius volvió a suspirar. Hizo aparecer una botella de Whisky de Fuego y los desilusionó a ambos, quedando como parte de la pared. Pegó un largo trago, antes de asentir, con la misma cara con la que había encontrado a James al principio. Este estaba muy entretenido con las palomitas de maíz.

_Pobre_-pensó-_ahora veo cómo le ha afectado…peor que Minnie… ¡Y que Snape!_

-Definitivamente, hermano, tienes que ir a graduarte las gafas…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James, con la boca llena.

-Tío…creo que Evans es lesbiana.

OoOoO

_Y bien… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este mini-fic surgió el día que terminé mis exámenes, antes de irme a la cama después de pasar mucho mucho sueño. Personalmente, me encanta._

_Adoro a este par. Me los comería vivos. _

_Y bueno, si queréis encontrároslos por la calle al bajar a comprar el pan… ¡Un Review, please!_


End file.
